The File Room
by AnonymousDH
Summary: Harvey has been on Donna's mind a lot lately, the fact that they are meeting in the file room isn't helping. Darvey, One-shot


**Just a one-shot inspired on all the file room Darvey scenes we're getting. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Donna smiled and threw her head back as Mitchell placed kisses down her neck. They had been together for over six weeks now and things were great, except that ever after the dictaphone happening Donna couldn't stop thinking about Harvey. Not even now as Mitchell's hands traced her body, all she could think about was how different it felt. It's not that she didn't like it, but his touch didn't make her shiver. And somehow he never managed to find those spots she was extra sensitive. The spots Harvey had been able to find within seconds. She had tried to guide Mitchell to them, especially the one just above her collar bone, but after a couple of weeks she had just given up. He didn't get the hint. Or so she thought. She closed her eyes again as Mitchell hovered above her, his fingers tracing her arms and his lips placing kisses on her shoulder until he finally reached the spot. The one that made her melt inside as she threw her head back . "Ooh, Harvey," she moaned, immediately realizing her mistake. Donna stared at the ceiling, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Unable to speak. Mitchell stopped and rolled of her, a sight of jealousy in his eyes. Donna leaned on her elbows and looked at him, she could see he was hurt. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Mitchell just looked away and put on his shirt before he walked away. He stopped in the door opening and glared back at her, "I'll see you tomorrow," he answered.

Donna waited until she heard her front door fall shut before she let herself fall down on her duvet again. Letting out a sigh and mentally cursing herself. How could she have made such a mistake?

.

"Donna," Louis started, "could you get me the files of the Blue Systems case?" Donna turned her head towards Louis' office and nodded at him before she got out of her chair and walked towards the file room. It made her feel a bit uneasy that that would mean she had to walk by Harvey's office, but being the professional she was she did without much thought. Or so she tried, because she couldn't help but notice that he wasn't there. Her mind started wondering on his whereabouts, only noticing she had slowed her pace when Gretchen gave her a weird stare. Donna swallowed and quickly looked away, before she continued on her path towards the file room. As she went through the boxes trying to find the files Louis had requested Harvey entered the file room. The file room normally wasn't one of the places in the firm he would go, but lately it had been the place where he had been able to talk to Donna. And the fact that that was once again possible between them gave him hope. Hope for something, although he couldn't define what it was. Yet. He had entered the room, hoping she would be there. The sight of her auburn locks a confirmation of his hopes. He lowered his pace and just looked at her for a couple of seconds before he walked over. She was busy and didn't seem to notice him as she was going through some files in her hand. Harvey put his hands in his pockets and walked around the last shelve that was separating them.

"Hey," he said as he looked down. Afraid to meet her eye.

His husky voice made Donna jump and drop the files to the floor. They both reached for the files making their fingers touch. Donna pulled her hand back from the electric shock and quickly got up. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I have to go."

Harvey got up again, letting out a sigh and cringing his hand. He turned around and heard paper crippling as he stepped on one of the files Donna had forgotten to grab from the floor. He picked it up, a smile forming on his face. Guess this wasn't the only moment he would see her today. He walked over to her desk, but his smile disappeared when he found it empty. Same for Louis' office. He reached for the post-it's on Donna's desk and placed one on the file with a message for her.

.

"Donna," Louis exclaimed as Donna walked out of the conference room, "where's the Blue Systems & Viper Global merger file? It's missing!"

"The what?" Donna answered, "I gave you every file there was."

"Well, apparently not. Could you get it for me," he replied again.

Donna let out a sigh as she turned around and walked back to the file room, but just as she thought there was nothing to be found there. Not on the ground, not on the shelves and not even in the original boxes. Annoyed Donna returned again, walking past Harvey's office for the fourth time that day. For a second she wondered is Harvey would have seen the file, but she didn't consider that to be an option.

"Louis, are you sure –" she started as she spotted the piece of paper on her desk. She lifted the file and a smile appeared on her face as she stared at the post-it note that was attached to it: 'you forgot this in the file room –H'. This gesture, however small it was, was something he used to do if she wasn't there. He would leave post-it notes with assignments on her desk; a knot formed in her stomach as she recalled those moments. Any other secretary would have seen it as an invasion or out of their job description; but she secretly loved those little assignments. The moments she had to get him a special bagel, the time he asked her to buy some new ties. Even the time she had to simply replace a button of his jacket.

"Are you ready to go?"

Donna woke up from her thoughts and found herself face to face with Mitchell. She smiled at him, but people that really knew her could see it wasn't one from ear to ear. "Sure," she answered as she looked at the file in her hands again. She had forgotten about their lunch, but if she had to be honest Mitchell hadn't been on her mind these past days. "Let me give this to Louis first," she continued as she entered her bosses office and handed him the file. The post-it hidden in the pocket of her dress.

.

Their lunch was mostly silent and awkward to say the least. Neither of them dared to address what had happened last night, but Donna knew it was her mistake. She had to be the one to bring up the subject. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she looked at him, " … about what happened yesterday."

Mitchell just nodded. He remembered how she had told him she had just gotten out of a relationship when things were starting to become more serious. He had asked her if she was ready and she had convinced him she was. He always wondered if that was the absolute truth, but he liked her too much to just let her go. What happened yesterday was the first real crack in her façade; a mere confirmation that deep down he knew she wasn't ready. "Donna," he started as he reached for her hand, "I know you told me you were over him and I want to believe you…," he sighed. "I really do," he continued as he looked up at her, "but can you honestly tell me if you are completely over him?" he asked not being able to pronounce his name.

Donna swallowed, burying her hand in the pocket of her dress. "I …" Donna mumbled as she felt the post it. The one that had brought back all those memories, the one he had given her after their brief encounter in the file room. The one where she had felt that spark again; the one that had made her flee the room. " I – " she continued but she choked on the words. She swallowed and let her eyes fall down; she liked Mitchell. She really did, but not the way she liked Harvey. The way she had loved Harvey. Or still loved Harvey for that matter. "I'm sorry," she mumbled again, "I like you.. I really do, but I …"

"You're still in love with him," Mitchell completed her sentence.

Donna let her eyes fall down and slowly nodded her head as she got up from the bench. "Take care, Mitchell," she said to him as she walked away.

.

She grabbed the box from the third shelf and walked over to the printer. She placed the box on the table next to it as she reached for the files of the Johnson case; the ones she had already copied a couple of days ago. But Louis had forgotten to bring them back to the firm from home. So here she was; in the file room again. Making copies once more. Her job had never been this repetitive or boring when she had been working for Harvey. Her mind wandered off again as she loaded the files into the copy tray. She pictured Harvey walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was so deep in thought she did not even hear Harvey enter the file room again. She smiled at the thought of Harvey moving her auburn locks over her shoulder and placing kisses on her shoulders. Her thoughts so vivid she could actually feel his lips on her skin, leaving a burning mark as he removed his lips and whispered, "hey."

She smiled at his greeting, the one that he'd been using a lot lately. Often with this soft voice, a bit shy-like; not how he used to talk to her, it was different. She dreamily turned her head towards him and as her lips met his she could taste the scotch he always drank, realising it was all very real. She pulled back for a second before her lips crashed on his again. Resulting in a passionate kiss, his hands trailing her shoulders. Undoing the zipper of her dress before turning her around and lifting her up at her thighs placing her on the copy machine. She sucked on his lip as she pulled him closer to undo his tie and shirt, while his hands caressed her legs and disappeared under her dress.

Donna shot up in bed, heavily breathing. "OMG," she sighed as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. "It was just a dream, just a dream," she mumbled to herself letting out another breath. Donna let herself fall down on her bed; she stared at her ceiling. _Harvey never went to the file room, why now? Why did I tell him about that fantasy? Does he still remember?_ Her mind went on overdrive as she recalled the conversation they had five years ago. _Harvey watched Donna enter his office with a huge grin on her face. "What are you smiling about?" he asked her, as he couldn't help but reproduce a smile. "You won't believe what I just heard," she chirped as she sat herself down on his couch. Her smile and the tone in her voice triggered Harvey's interest; not that he wouldn't listen to her normally, but this made him even more eager to hear her out. "Well," he mumbled as he turned his chair towards her, biting on the pen in his hand. "Louis just walked in on two associates in the library," she whispered. "Seriously?" he asked. "No kidding, you heard it here first," she continued, "but come on the library?!" "Really," Harvey continued giving her a questioning face. "What?" Donna whispered back. "Ooh come on," Harvey teased, "that tone you used. Don't tell me you've never fantasized about it." Donna raised her eyebrows and gave him a knowing smile, but she didn't answer the question. "Don't tell me it's the bathroom, that's so boring," he teased her again, really curious as to what her fantasy would be, but she didn't answer. Donna got off the couch shaking her head. "Mine's the elevator," Harvey confessed as Donna was about to walk out of his office, making her turn around again. "Fine," she hissed, "it's the file room, but if you ever tell anyone I will bury you. And really? The elevator?" she continued, "you do know there are camera's there." Harvey just smirked at her last comment, making Donna shake her head again. "You're impossible," she answered as she turned around and left his office._

.

Harvey stared at the speech he had been writing, the one announcing his voluntary leave of three months. He knew what he wanted to say and he believed he had captured it quite good, but he needed another opinion on it. He needed her opinion. For anything else he would have asked Gretchen, but this was a speech that had to summarize his decade at the firm and there was only one person that had been there all along. _Donna_. He went over the piece of paper again and sighed finding the courage to go and ask her for help. He was only halfway towards Louis' office when he already noticed the missing redhead. He turned around and walked towards the file room for the umpteenth time these past weeks. Once again he spotted her instantly, this time she was busy making copies as it seemed. Harvey stared at her for a second, he loved the way her hair bounced when she would give the machine a pump with her hip, her hands in the air. He grinned as he recalled how she used to call herself 'the fax whisperer'. Harvey took a couple of steps towards her, aware that she still hadn't acknowledged him. He stopped right behind her. "Donna," he started as he placed a hand on her arm. He didn't really know why he did that. It just happened. A shiver went down her spine the moment she heard his husky voice. Ever since she had woken up in the middle of the night she hadn't been able to focus. The dream constantly on replay in her head. She had tried to avoid Harvey today, not knowing what she would do if she did see him. She could literally still taste his lips, even from memory. She had even tried to avoid the file room, just because. But the odds weren't in her favour, she found herself in the file room once again with Harvey. She turned her head slowly towards him, trying to block the dream. The fact that his hand was touching her arm wasn't helping the situation. "Could you please read my goodbye speech?" He asked as he held the piece of paper in front of her. Absentmindedly she took over the papers, but her head was spinning on the words that came along with it. His goodbye speech. She knew it was coming, they had talked about it. She knew it was what was needed, but she couldn't prepare herself for him actually doing so. Or saying these words. These words that formed a knot inside her stomach, the words that made her unable to breathe. Just like the time he had said those three little words, her mind replayed the moment and how screwed up everything got from there. She just couldn't go on like this, not anymore. As her left hand dropped the paper he had given her mere seconds ago, her right hand trailed over his vest towards his neck, she stepped towards him and placed her lips on his. Answering the burning desire to really relive that dream again. Harvey's heart skipped a beat at the touch of her soft lips on his. She tasted exactly as he remembered, cinnamon and coconut, the only thing that was missing was the slightest hint of whipped cream. Instinctively he answered her kiss, but he pulled back just a couple of seconds later. "We can't," he mumbled as he took a step back, "you're with ..." But he didn't finish that sentence, he couldn't bear the thought. Instead he turned around and walked away, cursing himself for ruining this moment. But he knew it was the right thing to do, he couldn't be the one to destroy her relationship. She deserved to be happy, and if that meant letting her go he would. Even if it would break his own heart over again. He loved her that much, that he knew. Donna just stood there perplexed, unable to move or to speak. She had wanted to pull him back, to tell him that it was over between Mitchell and her. Tell him that she hadn't moved on, tell him that she loves him. But she had hoped that that kiss would have done just that, transferred a summary of those thoughts and feelings to show him what was really going on, but he pulled back. He pulled back and walked away. A tear ran down her face as she reached for his speech that was laying on the floor.

.

" – And to conclude, I want to apologize once more to one of the best partners at this firm and my friend, Louis Litt," Harvey said as he embraced Louis, "take care of my home." Louis nodded at Harvey and promised he would before Mike walked over to say his goodbyes. Harvey listened to each and every employee that was present at his speech; accepting their advices, but he wasn't really listening if he had to be honest. His eyes were scanning the room, trying to find the redhead he knew was there just a couple of seconds ago. He sighed after the last people had left, only Jessica was still there. He sighed again, he knew he still had to say goodbye to Jessica but he really hoped to at least see Donna before he left.

"Take care, Harvey," Jessica started as she gave him a hug, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks, Jessica," Harvey mumbled, "I'll be back before you know it."

"I know," Jessica laughed, "it's only three months, which is still less than all the vacation days you didn't take combined."

Harvey smiled, "don't let Louis in my office and could you –"

"I'll keep an eye on Donna," Jessica cut him off. "And your boy wonder."

"Thank you, Jessica," Harvey said again as he turned around and walked towards the elevator.

Normally he would walk with his head held high, but not today. He felt defeated, especially after not being able to say goodbye to Donna. But he should have known better as he dragged his feet towards the elevator, staring at the floor. He stopped as his eyes spotted the five inch heels in front of him. He lifted his head and took in her full figure, her face. Her shaking lips and red eyes, she had been crying. "Hey," he whispered as he gave her a small smile.

Donna looked up at him and swallowed, she was never good at saying goodbye. But she never figured she actually had to say goodbye to him. Ever. Not even when she went to work for Louis. And even though this was temporary, it felt different. Donna moved forward and wrapped her hands around his neck, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Harvey responded by holding her close, his arms around her waist. It felt so good and he wished it wasn't because they were saying goodbye. He wanted this to be something they did all the time. Finding comfort in each other's arms. Harvey placed his hands on her hips and pushed her back a little bit making her look up at him. He had to go, he couldn't stay here like that. Not if they weren't like that. He smiled at her again as he wiped the tears from her face. He leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Donna," he whispered before he took a step back and entered the elevator.

.

Harvey stared at the scotch in his hands. Somehow it didn't taste the same, it didn't feel the same. He had been on leave for under an hour and already he was bored. He missed the atmosphere at the firm, the energy. But mostly he missed Donna. Harvey woke up from his thought when he heard someone knocking on his door. When he opened the door he found himself face to face with the redhead once again.

"Hi," she mumbled as she entered his apartment, having Harvey follow her to his kitchen.

"Why are you here?" he asked hesitantly, he expected her to be furious again. _How about the fact you walked away, but not before you told me you loved me._ That what she had said a couple of months ago, and he expected her to say it again; cause he had walked away yet again. But this time it was different, he was sincere but he also couldn't wait to hear her say that he was too late. That she was with Mitchell now; he just couldn't.

But she didn't, in fact she handed him a box with a big red bow on it. "I forgot to give you your goodbye present," she answered as she watched him inspect the box.

"Goodbye present?" he asked, "usually people get welcome back presents," he continued as he questioned her face.

Donna shook her head. _Couldn't he just open the damn box?_ "One does not exclude the other," Donna started as she smiled at him, "and I figured this could be of good use during your break from work."

Harvey took in her raised eyebrows and knowing smile. He sighed and caved, he opened the box making his heart skip a beat as he saw what was inside. A bottle of whipped cream with a post-it note that read 'it just occurred to me that we don't work together anymore'. He looked at her again, lost for words, searching for an explanation in the expression on her face. But somehow he wasn't able to connect all the dots. "Donna," he mumbled as his eyes met hers, "what does this mean? You're with –"

Donna cut him off. "I ended things with Mitchell," she started as she stepped closer to him, making Harvey smile.

"Why?" he asked.

Donna wrapped her arms around his neck again, closing the distance between them. Their faces only an inch apart as they looked in each other's eyes. "Turns out I'm still in love with you," she whispered before her lips met his again.


End file.
